There isn't always a Happy Ending
by Fool of Fortune
Summary: Danny kann es nicht mehr ertragen... (Pairing: DannyMartin, implied MartinSamantha)


Ja.. das ist meine erste WaT-FF und meine erste FF seit knapp 1 ½ überhaupt... " Über Feedback würde ich mich seeeehr freuen smirk

**Title**: There isn't always a happy ending  
**Author**: fooloffortune  
**Pairing**: Danny/Martin, implied Martin/Sam  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Gab's nicht, gibt's nicht, wird's auch nie geben. Frei erfunden und sie gehören mir auch nicht .. Leider XD  
**Warnings**: sadness, Martin als verstecktes A.loch ;;;  
**Author's Notes**: Mau. Ich konnte nicht anders oO Verzeihung... XD aber meine Hände waren schneller, als mein Verstand... eigentlich sollte es etwas gaaaanz Fröhliches werden XD Wird auch noch irgendwann ins Englische übersetzt... XD der Anfang ist schon gemacht... lol  
**Summary**: Danny kann es nicht mehr ertragen... (Pairing Danny/Martin, implied Martin/Sam)  
**Beta**: fakedgoddess  
**Feedback**: surely! XD

Es wurde jeden Tag schwerer für ihn. Er wusste es. Oh ja. Er wusste es schon lange. Sie dachten, er wüsste es nicht.

**Er** dachte, er wäre noch immer ahnungslos.

**Er** betrog ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Und er ließ es mit sich machen. Sagte nichts dagegen, nahm es hin, wie es war und akzeptierte, dass er jede zweite Nacht in sein Bett kroch.

Ob **sie** von ihm wusste? Ob **er** es **ihr** sagte?

Wie konnte er überhaupt noch in den Spiegel blicken? Wie konnte er ihn noch ansehen und behaupten, er wäre der einzige in seinem Leben.

Wie?!

Danny hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Von Anfang an. Es war wohl nie etwas Wirkliches zwischen ihm und Martin. Nie.

Oh, aber wieso nur? Wieso passierte so etwas immer ihm? Er schloss seine Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Viel länger konnte es so nicht mehr für ihn weiter gehen. Die Tatsache, dass er es wusste, machte es ihm viel schwerer.

Wenn er es doch wenigstens nicht **wüsste** und Martin es ihm persönlich sagen würde.

Wenn doch nur...

„Danny?"

**Er** war zu Hause.

Zu Hause? Ein zynisches heiseres Lachen entfleuchte ihm. Zu Hause war **er** hier sicherlich nicht.

„Bist du da?"

Danny schwieg. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß gefaltet. Er starrte stur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Ah, du bist doch da" lächelte Martin, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat.

Danny reagierte nicht.

Auch nicht, als Martin ihn küssen wollte.

Dieser wich ein Stück zurück. „Was ist los?"

Danny hob seinen Blick. Er war ausdruckslos.

„Es ist vorbei." Seine Stimme klang eisig.

„Was?" Martin blinzelte geschockt. „Wieso...? Was...? Warum?"

„Es geht nicht mehr."

„Aber..."

„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ist", unterbrach Danny ihn scharf, „ich möchte, dass du die paar Sachen packst, die du hier hast."

„Was..." Martin schluckte, ein verletzter Ausdruck in den Augen. Danny konnte sehen, dass er sich nicht mehr die Mühe machte, ihn zu verstecken.

„Mit der Arbeit?"

Martin nickte.

„Oh, ich hab vorgesorgt", erklärte der Latino, seine Stimme klang leicht, wie immer, „ich werde mich versetzen lassen."

„Was?" Große blaue Augen blickten ihn ungläubig an.

„Es ist besser so." Und Danny würde es nicht ertragen. In **ihre** Augen zu blicken und zu wissen, dass **sie** etwas besaß, was er **nicht** mehr haben könnte, **nie** wieder haben könnte, machte es für ihn unerträglich.

„Aber..."

„Nein, Martin", Danny schüttelte seinen Kopf. ‚Nein, nein. Bitte sag es nicht. Es stimmt nicht. Tu es mir bitte nicht an...'

Martin senkte seinen Blick. Seine Hände zitterten. **Er** zitterte.

„Bitte, hol deine Sachen und dann geh."

Nur langsam bewegte er sich. Ging die paar Sachen einsammeln, die er über die Zeit hier ‚vergessen' hatte. Die Zahnbürste, oder den Rasierer. Die Socken, Anzüge, Boxershorts.

Danny ignorierte das Gefühl in seinem Magen. Ignorierte die Stimme in ihm. Die dagegen schrie. Die es nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Dann stand er wieder in der Tür. Die Sachen in eine Tasche gestopft. Er hatte seinen Mantel wieder an. „Der Schlüssel" wisperte er und legte ihn auf die Kommode.

Danny starrte wieder an die Wand. Drehte sich nicht um, blickte nicht zurück.

Rascheln, Schritte, die Wohnungstür wurde geöffnet. Ein kurzes Zögern.

Sie fiel ins Schloss und mit ihr schlossen sich seine Gefühle.

La Fin


End file.
